


Don't Have To Be Afraid

by Blue_Nightshade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac Feels, M/M, Protective Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Nightshade/pseuds/Blue_Nightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re shivering.”<br/>Isaac shifted over to his side and found a concerned pair of eyes staring at him. Scott reached for the blankets that had been strewn across the bed by a restless Isaac and pulled it over his upper body, stroking a loose strand of curly light-brown hair away from his forehead.<br/>“What’s wrong?” He asked. </p>
<p>In which Isaac is scared, and Scott wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Have To Be Afraid

“You’re shivering.”

Isaac shifted over to his side and found a concerned pair of eyes staring at him. Scott reached for the blankets that had been strewn across the bed by a restless Isaac and pulled it over his upper body, stroking a loose strand of curly light-brown hair away from his forehead.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Isaac draped his arm over Scott’s body and pulled him closer, grateful for the darkness of midnight to hide his face from him. “Nothing.” He mumbled into the dark-haired boy’s chest, breathing in his scent through a faded, worn out t-shirt. Scott always smelled of axe body wash and a hint of peppermint.

“No, not nothing.” Scott placed his hand under Isaac’s chin and gently lifted it up so they met each other’s gaze. In the dark, all the blue-eyed boy could make out was the shine of his eyes, a contrast of sparkling white against dark-brown orbs. “Tell me what’s wrong?” He asked softly.

Isaac groaned inwardly, knowing far too well that his kind and compassionate boyfriend wouldn’t give him the slip. He mentally cursed whatever chromosome gave him the ability to voice his words so calmly. It wasn’t fair.

He shifted his body until he lay on his back, interlocking his hand with Scott’s and staring up at the ceiling, a wide expanse of solid flat beige, but always a way to lose himself in his thoughts, as if he could read them in every strand of cobweb that stuck to the corners, as if the entire ceiling held his thoughts, on display for him to mull over.

“Today’s the day my dad died, all those years ago.”

Scott was silent, probably debating what to say. _I’m sorry. Oh, I get it. And?_ Any one of these responses would’ve lead Isaac to put the whole thing off and just lie about it, saying he was just missing him or something similar to that. But anyone who knew Isaac knew that missing his dad was the farthest thing he ever felt for that man. And what Scott replied was not a response the blue-eyed boy would’ve expected.

“I know.”

Isaac turned to look at him, gazing into his eyes. “You know?”

He nodded.

“How?”

“You’ve been pretty down all day. I didn’t think too much on it at first, but I could tell something was bothering you.” Scott looked down at their intertwined hands. “And then I realised today _was_ the day your dad death anniversary, but I didn’t plan on asking you about until tonight. Besides, you were shivering.”

“And?”

Scott smirked a bit. “Isaac, you’re a werewolf with extra body heat. And it’s the middle of autumn.”

“You got me there.” He mumbled.

His boyfriend’s smile grew wider as he pulled him closer, nuzzling his cheek with the bat of his eyelashes. “Why is your dad’s death bothering you?”

Good question. Isaac wished he knew the answer.

“Honestly, Scott, I don’t know. I guess today’s just a reminder of what used to be my life; what I used to live with.” He squeezed Scott’s hand, as if to confirm it was still there. “It’s like everyday I forget to realise how different things used to be. To tell you the truth, seven years ago I never would’ve imagined myself in this spot.”

“I don’t think anyone of us would’ve imagined ourselves where we are now.”

“Yeah, but it’s different for me. My life before everything changed basically revolved around fear. I mean my dad; he was the one thing I was most afraid of. It didn’t matter that there were werewolves or banshees or any other supernatural monsters out there. Even if I had known all of that, I still would’ve had him to be scared of.” He chuckled without humour. “When he used to lock me in the freezer I was so sure I was stuck in that spot. Always being afraid, always trying to stay under his radar. I never thought there was a way out.”

“But there was.” Scott spoke quietly. “And you found it.”

“Not until I ran away. I didn’t even know what I was doing that night; just that I needed to get out of there.” He turned to look at the dark-haired boy. “Scott, he almost blinded me.” Now Isaac’s steady tone was beginning to quaver; cracks appearing in the steady wall he built inside his mind, and in effect, transferred those cracks in the shakiness of his voice. “I was so scared. Even after that.”

Scott laced his arm around Isaac’s waist and pulled him close, embracing him into his arms and trying to push whatever comfort and security he could muster into Isaac, assuring him that he didn’t need to be afraid anymore.

But Isaac must’ve either ignored it or didn’t feel it at all, because he continued to go on. “And then the alpha pack came and there were so many close calls with the sacrifices,” his breath hitched, “and then were those damn Japanese demons, and I almost died, and _god_ , Allison.”

Scott closed his eyes at the mention of his old lover. Allison’s death still brought pain to him sometimes, Isaac could tell. He couldn’t even imagine what it must’ve been to lose your first love, but he did know what it was to lose someone you had feelings for; someone you thought you could be with when everything was over; someone who you hoped was your light when all was dark. “And then I left Beacon Hills. Stayed in France for six years.”

“But you came back.” The other boy whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “You came back to Beacon Hills.”

Isaac draped his arms across Scott’s back, burying his face in his neck. “Only because you came for me. And only because you asked me too.” He hugged Scott tighter, thankful for the safety he felt within the warm embrace of the alpha.

“You don’t have to be scared, Isaac. Not anymore. I’m here now.”

Both boys remained silent, just holding each other in the comfort of their own home, and in Beacon Hills where they belonged.

“Gone for six years, but you found me. Scott, you found me.”

Sleep began to crawl up on both boys, enveloping them in the heavy blanket that was drowsiness.

“I did.” Scott confirmed. “And I’m never letting you go ever again.”

They fell asleep into the quiet autumn night.


End file.
